Clueless
by nolapeep
Summary: Sequel to "Teardrops on my Guitar" It's a Friday night, and Danny invites Sam, Tucker and Valerie to do something. What's going to happen?
1. Boy stuff?

**(Sam's Pov)**

"He _said_ that?!" Tucker cried. I nodded.

"Yeah. _Who's Danny? _What a retard. How can this guy be so moronic?"

"Because he can't take a hint... or a few."

"Nice. I just wish I could get over him and Valerie."

"You're not going to. It's written all over your face."

I looked into the window and focused on my faint reflection. I frose my expression and stared. _Wow, Tucker was right,_ I thought. _I'm never going to get over this. But, I have to, right? For Danny's sake?_

I turned to Tucker. "Can you help me?" I asked.

"As a therapist? No can do. I have to see mine at two."

I laughed. "_No._ I need help finding my mom a birthday present."

"How old is she turning? 121?" I forced a giggle.

"I wish. Keep guessing!"

"314?"

"Nope."

"I give up."

"Good! Weakling..."

"So what kind of cake does she like?"

"I think she likes _Devil's Food_."

"What a cowinkidink..."

"Don't say that word."

"Well then!"

"And, no. I think she just likes that type of cake."

"Whatever." I looked out Tucker's truck and watched cars pass us by.

"I wonder where Danny is," Tucker wondered outloud. The, he slapped his knee, making me give him a look.

"Is your knee numb or something?" I asked, astonished at his knee-slapping.

"No, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you what day your mom's birthday was."

"It's tomorrow."

"And you wait this late t look for a present?"

"Yup." There was a moment of silence between us before Tucker asked, "Did I ask where Danny was?"

"Yup."

"Do you kn-"

"No."

"-ow? Jeez, let me finish my sentence!"

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, I don't know."

"Oh, now, I know that you said no when I asked if you knew...know."

Seconds after the statement was over Tucker and I burst into laughter.

"That made no sense!"

"I know, right?"

"So do you know where Danny is?" As soon as Tucker's sentence was over, Danny flew against the hood of Tucker's truck. making me jump in my seat.

"There he is!" Tucker laughed.

"You always try to be funny at the wrong times..."

"I know, right?"

"Shut up." Danny looked at me, panic in his eyes, and mouthed someting.

"What?" I asked.

_"Valerie."_

"What about her?" Then, I turned and saw her charging for the truck. "Valerie!"

_"Valerie?"_ Danny whispered before being knocked onto the ground.

"Valerie." Tucker rolled his eyes. When Danny kicked her off, he went intangiable and phased through the truck. He sat behind me in silence. We, three, watched as Valerie disappeared in her red suit, still searching for Danny Phantom.

"_Now_ I see why you're not going to tell her," Tucker mutered as he shifted the car into drive.

"So what's up?" I asked, casually. "What happened for this mess to happen?"

"Well, I was patroling the park, when out of nowhere, I am freaking attacked. I don't think she likes me." I felt the blood rise to my face, Tucker giving me a smug look.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault that she hates your guts, and love your one side, but despises your other side and wants you kill you." Danny's eyebrow arched in sarcasm.

"Great, Sam. _Total _self-cofidence builder." I giggled nervously as Danny changed back to his human self.

"Just dont be killed," I added hesitantly. "Be careful." As soon as I said that, the truck swerved sevearly into a turn. My head snapped back to Tucker.

"Cat," he lied abruptly, trying to keep a straight face. As I turned to Danny, he looked puzzled.

"Inside joke," I explained.

"_Lies_, actually," Tucker mumbed. Before anything else could slip out, I smacked Tucker upside the head.

"What are you dong tonight?" Danny abruptly asked.

"Sam, me, or both?" Tucker replied.

"Both."

"Nothing, I don't think."

"Good. Come to my place for seven." I shrugged helplessly.

"Yes, Danny. I would love to go, too." He looked at me and laughed.

"Whatever. You could bring a date if you like..."

"Yeah, me, myself, and I."

"Ha,ha; giggle, giggle; snort, snort. _Hilarious_, Sam."

"Of course, _bestest buddy_." I groaned as my stopped infront of my house. I got out, my hair falling into my eyes. There I stood, blankly staring at Danny and Tucker. But, they just stared back.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked, confused.

"Nah, Danny had to talk to me. _Boy stuff_, you know?" Tucker replied. "Later, Sammy!" As the car drove off, I waved back.

_Boy stuff?_


	2. Getting Ready

**(Sam's Pov)**

When I got to Danny's house, I was in my normal outfit, except...nothing. I as so, very original. Every single repeated detail...every single day...every single week. Nyah! On with the story.

I knocked three times before Danny answered.

Oh my gosh.

He stood in the doorway, shimmering like an angel. He was in a navy blue tuxedo, with a matching blue tie. His hair was slicked back, his shoes shinnned ot the tiniest detail.I stood ther with my mouth open - gaping like an idiot- for what...? Three minutes?

"Saaaaaaaam?" Danny waved his hand in my face. I swatted it away as I closed my jaw. Suddenly, I looked down and mentally compared my outfit with his.

"Am I overly dressed?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Danny chuckled as he led me into the house.

"Definetly," he pointed to something wrapped in plastic on the living-room couch. "You know how you threw away your prom dress when we got back?" I nodded slightly. "Well, I kept it: here." He handed he the wrapping. I looked at it and stroked it gently.

_My dress? Why didn't he let me throw it away? Did I look prety in it? Does he want me to wear it? Duh, Sam. Of course. That's the reason he handed it to you._ Millions of questions ran through my head as I finished changing.

I strode through the hallway, my dress dragging onto the ground. As I modled my old dress, Danny clapped for me, grinning like a little kid. It was like old times. I was having so much fun, I forgot what I was supposed to be upset about.

Until the doorbell rang.

There was Valerie. All dressed up and pretty like she always was.

_Nyah. Big whoop, Valerie. You have looks. You don't have to boast._

"Hey, Danny," Valerie batted her eyes flirtatiously.

"Hello," Danny replied in a monotone. A small smile flickered across my face. Was Danny finally falling out of love with her? Valerie's eyebrows burrowed in frustrastion as she walked past me into the living room.

"Hey, Danny," Tucker greeted, as he followed Valerie. He turned to me. "Oh-ho-ho, Sam! The dress? I _like_." I winced at his enthusiasm. It was just a _little _too much.

"Don't lie. It looked bad the year of the prom, it _must've_ gotten worse over the years," I replied, playing with the sting of my dress hanging out.

"_Danny_ liked it," Tucker snickered. Being myself, I slapped Tucker upside the head, knowing my face was hot.

As we settled in Danny's living room, Tucker forced me to sit next to Danny. But still, I would've liked to sit in his _lap_, but next to him was fine with me.

Rolling her eyes, Valerie asked, "So what are we doing tonight?"

"We're going to a drive in," Danny replied.

"What?!" I gasped. "What happened to the good-old-movies?"

"Fine, then," Danny huffed reluctantly.

"Nah, a movie's to modern," Valerie argued. I knew she just didn't like me... that was the only reason she was being so defiant. Tapping his head twice, Tucker suggested, "What about the little ball, thing, down the street?"

"Oh, that masquerade ball thing?" I asked. "Sure. Are we dressy enough for it?" Danny scanned over me when I finished my sentence. I stared down at my feet, my face an obvious red. Danny's stare on me was heavy, like a boulder on my shoulders.

"Yea, we'd be okay," he finally answered. Suddenly, I was shoved aside by Valerie.

"Am _I _dressy enough?" Valerie inquired, a little whine in her voice.

Not taking his eyes off of me, Danny whispered, "What...? Sure, whatever..." I was getting a little scared.

"Oooo!" Tucker snickered behind me. "Something's going _on_!"

"Yeah," I hissed, "But what?" I eyed Tucker curiously, trying to see if he would crack.

"I don't know," Tucker's eyes shifted nervously. Yup, something was going on. This was getting out of hand.

"_Sure_ you don't," I muttered, turning towards Danny.

"So we're going to the ball thing," Valerie asked, annoyed.

"Yes," Danny mumbled. "We are going to the Masquerade Ball."


	3. Masquerade Ball

**(Sam's Pov)**

"Here it is," Danny mumbled, the RV coming to a halt. Valerie let out a laugh.

"It's...it's..._cute_," Valerie said. Danny sighed.

"It was either this or the drive-in," he insisted. "Y'all chose this, remember?"

Tucker rubbed his temles, "Don't remind me." Danny got out of the RV and tangled his arm into an escort form.

"Sa-" His faced turned red, matching mine. He turned to Valerie. "Val?" So said 'Val' was fuming. She huffed dramatically, before storming into the building. Danny groaned, facing me and Tucker.

"Danny's in trouble," Tucker snickered. I slapped him in the arm.

"You can be _my_ escort," I whispered, half jokingly. Obviously, he didn't know I was actually asking, instead of making him feel better. I stuck my arm through his,and gave him a nod.

"So I get no one?" Tucker scoffed. Danny chuckled lightly, trying not to make a scene in front of everyone; I did the same.

When we reached the entrance to the building, I gasped. It was so beautiful. The doors were drapped in tinsil and the knobs were decorated with bows. The chandlier sparkled as we passed below it.

"Where did you hear of this?" Tucker whispered, astonished. Danny smiled beside me.

"My Aunt Clara owns this." I laughed.

"Aunt Clara?"

"Aunt Clara."

"Since when did you have an Aunt Clara?"

"Since my mom was born."

It took a few minutes to soak this into my brain. "So, she's your mom's sister."

Danny rolled his eyes. "No, she's my fourth cousin, twiced removed, and then was married into the family and somehow became my aunt."

"Really?"

"Y-no. Just pulling your leg." Instantly, I had a sudden urge to look at my right leg. I smiled, making Danny grin next to me.

"What?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. "Why'd you smile?"

I laughed in response. "When you said, 'Pulling your leg', I had a sudden urge to look at my leg."

Danny joined in. "Wow. That's...weird. But whatever. That's why everyone loves you, right?"

"Because of my uniqueness?"

"No, because of your _weirdness_." There was a silence as I watched the people on the dance floor.

"Are we the only teenagers?" I asked abruptly. Danny shrugged and pointed out a few kids that looked like they were in high school. They laughed and danced, having a good time.

"I would guess not," Danny replied. "Unless those aging creams really work." He shuddered for effect.

I giggled as I slapped him playfully. "Sure," I snorted. "Like that would ever happen." As I stared into the crowd, I saw Tucker dancing with a complete stranger. I smiled as I noticed he was swaying awkwardly, trying to dance. Keyword: _trying_. When Danny saw what I was looking at, he grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey, Tuck!" he whispered, loud enough for Tucker to hear. Soon, Tucker turned his attention to Danny. When Danny caught Tuck's eye, he gave Tucker a mock thumbs up. Tucker stuck his tounge out, and turned back to the mystery girl.


	4. The Dance

**(Sam's Pov)**

I suddenly felt a nudge on my arm. I looked up to see Danny smile nervously. I sent a warm smile back, then looked away. He nudged me, again, amking me glance back. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"I vowed myself that I would dance with you tonight, at least, once," Danny hesitantly explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh," I mouthed silently. I smiled shyly, my face - I'm sure - bright red.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Danny continued, seemingly worried.

"I just... I just..." I stammered. How was I going to admit it? "I can't dance. Slow dance nor normal dancing." A small smirk flickered across Danny's face.

"You _what_?"

"I. Can't. Dance."

"Aw, come _on_, Sam. You can come up with a better excuse than that." What was going on in that kid's head?

"No, really, Danny... I... I can't dance. You know... that's kind of why I _don't_ dance." Danny showed me his all-time-famous heart-melting smile.

"Sure you can," he led me out onto the floor. "I'll lead, okay?" I groaned as we finally finished traveling to the center of the dance floor. He positioned his hands correctl and then smiled my favorite crooked smile of his.

We swayed, silently, sharing no eye contact. I looked at his tuxedo, trying to think of something to talk about. There was a small animal, in mid-position, on the front of his tux.

"Why is there a llama on your tuxedo?" I asked, suddenly.

"A llama?" Danny retorted. "It's a _horse_."

"Well excuse me!" I snapped back. "I _have_ seen a unicorn, llama, and bear...so shut it!"

We swayed some more, still not sharing any eye contact. But, suddenly, I became brave. I faced Danny with a small smile as I looked into his eyes (you can still do that, even if the someone isn't looking at you...) and studied his glassy pupils.

Being paranoid, Danny glanced at me. He smiled the most cutest smile, murging that with a confused one. We did that for a couple of times before I made a move I swear I thought I'd never do.

I got dangerously close to Danny, and laid my head on his shoulder. My heart was going terribly wild, waiting for him to pull me away... but he never did. I guess he enjoyed it as much as I did.

There, I closed my eyes and hummed along with the music. Sort of like singing _to _him... but I don't know. It's _your _imagination.

When the song ended, my eyes snapped open as I backed away from him. He smiled, again, and held out his hand. I took it hesitantly, and was led to the garden out back.


	5. Confession

**(Sam's Pov)**

I sat down on the nearset bench and sighed. I looked up to see Danny smile mischeviously.

"What?" I demanded, but with more of a playfulness tone to my voice.

"Nothing," Danny lied, smirking. I scoffed, then messed with my hair, not thinking of anything in particular.

Danny sat down next to me and inhaled deeply. "I know who Danny is." As soon as he finished his sentence, I started choking on my own spit.

"What?" I whispered, breathless.

"I know who Danny is. In your song? Yeah..."

I moaned. This wasn't awkward _at all_.

He took my hand. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

I made him let go of my hand and turned away. "Because I didn't want to ruin your hapiness with that...Valerie," I muttered. "You looked so _happy_."

"We had been fighting a lot, already, so this would be a great additions to the reason that we should break-up!"

"But you don't like me."

"You don't know that."

"Wh-what?"

"I sorta, _always_, liked you."

"I thought you liked Valerie and Paulina."

"Well they may be _attractive_, but you know, they're just looks. You've got both the beauty and the brains."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"But, what about Val-"

"Valerie?"

"Danny! There you are!" Someone suddeny called out. We turned to see Valerie come strutting towards us.

_Great, _I thought. _It was just getting good! Dangit._

Valerie sighed as her and Danny both stated simutaneously, "I need to talk to you." I smiled to myself.

_Uh-oh. _They, both, laughed nervously, and continued together, "I like someone else."

_Woah. Didn't see that one coming._ I couldn't tell if Danny was breathing.

"Who?" Danny asked, quietly.

"Tucker," Valerie whimpered. I couldn't help myself but gag. Valerie? Tucker? Like?! Ew! Did Tucker know? Were they going out behind Danny's back? If they were... oh! Someone was going to get hurt.

"Oh, okay," I could see Danny struggling not to show any emotion.

"No," Valerie let on. "Are yo okay with this?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me who _I _like?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I blushed at her response.

"Oh." Danny turned to me to give me a small smile. I returned his grin as he turned back to Valerie. "So, everything okay?"

"Peachy-keen," Valerie confirmed, turning to walk away. And ot my suprise, Danny didn't stop her. Danny pointed to her walking off, instead.

"You see that?" he asked me. I nodded. "There goes three months, wasted. I could've been with you..." I laughed at Danny's cheesy compliment. Danny's smile broadened. "I mean it!" I shook my head.

"Oh, please, Danny," I continued. "You and your cruel sense of humor." There was silence for a few minutes, while me and Danny watched the cloud float through the sky.

Suddenly, I got the courage to ask, "How did you know?" I could tell he knew what I was talkign about.

"Know what?"

"Don't play innocent. You know."

"Fine. I admit it."

"Fine! Tell me."

"Being a smarticle, I-"

"Smarticle?"

"A person who is smart. Duh."

"Whatever. Continue!"

"Being a _smarticle_, I pieced everything together. The awkward blushing moments, the hints, the jealously, the names..."

"The names?"

"_Clueless _being the only one I can think of right now." I blushed.

"Oh." I pointed towards the building. "You wanna go back? Dance?" Danny shrugged while shaking his head.

"What does that mean?" I laughed. "Kinda, sorta, maybe?" Danny shifted his eyes playfully.

"_Kinda, sorta, maybe_," he repeated.

"No?"

"No, guess not." There was some silence for a little while, then I begna humming the song playing at that time. I sighed abruptly.

"What?" Danny asked, cautiously. I looked him in the eye, and smiled.

"Guess you're not that clueless anymore, huh?" Danny kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Nope. Guess not."


End file.
